The present invention relates to a whirlpool system for spas, hot-tubs, and the like which is capable of flushing and sanitizing the water and air circulating system after use.
Whirlpool tubs, spas, hot-tubs, and the like are commonly provided for use at hotels, resorts, and in homes. Typically, the tubs are filled with water and, during the whirlpool mode, a portion of the water is drawn into a pump which recirculates water back into the tub through nozzles located below the water level. The tub is then drained after the whirlpool massage is completed.
However, with repeated use by multiple users, contaminate such as dirt, skin particles, and body oils may accumulate in the circulation pipes, nozzles and fittings, causing bacteria growth. Thus, when subsequently operated in the whirlpool mode, these contaminates may be emitted directly into the tub causing a cleanliness problem. Further, the deposits may also emit unpleasant odors after a prolonged period of time.
The conventional method of cleaning the whirlpool system is to fill the tub with a mixture of water and detergent and then operate the system in the whirlpool mode for an extended period of time. The water and detergent circulates through the pipes so as to sanitize the circulating system. A rinse cycle is then required to remove the detergent from the circulating system. Thereafter, the interior surface of the tub must be thoroughly cleaned to remove any residue resulting from the cleaning of the circulating system. The conventional cleaning method thus requires a significant amount of time, energy, and water, making it costly to clean the tub after every use.